Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 220
"The Final Journey", known as "The Final Trial" in the Japanese version, is the two hundred and twentieth episode of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh!'' second series anime. It first aired in Japan on September 1, 2004 and in the US in May 13, 2006. Summary Back to the Present * Yugi Muto, Pharaoh Atem and his friends (Joey, Tristan, Téa, Kaiba) have just finished defeating Zorc Necrophades and have returned to the "real" world. They re-enter their bodies and find themselves lying in front of the Tablet of Lost Memories. * The Pharaoh still lives within the Millennium Puzzle and Yugi's heart. Everything is as it was before, except Zorc has been defeated and the Pharaoh now knows his real name! * Kaiba is also present, and as he wakes up he hands the Millennium Eye (the one Yami Bakura gave him before this whole adventure) to Atem, wanting to get rid of it once and for all. He intends to storm off, but he meets the "good" Bakura Ryou, who's in a confused state and almost faints in the arms of Joey. He feels rather hungry and the only thing he vaguely remembers is something chasing him. * Atem takes the Millennium Ring from around Bakura's neck. : Yami: (thinking) "The Evil has vanished from the Millennium Ring. Bakura is also a victim." * In the middle of the Tablet room, there are also the Millennium Key and Millennium Scale wielded by Shadi. Now that Shadi's spirit has been laid to rest, Atem takes the Items. : Atem: (thinking) "Shadi... Your soul is gone... Thank you..." (looks at the Tablet of Lost Memories and thinks about Priest Seto): "Seto. What happened in the memory world has made the real world be different... When I sealed myself in the Millennium Puzzle, you became a fair Pharaoh who protected this country. And you engraved all of it on this Table of Memories so that it would remain... Since, currently, the unsealed Zorc has been destroyed, I also am..." : Yugi Muto: (in spirit) "My other me..." : Atem: "Let's go, Aibou." The Pharaoh's Final Trial * Outside the shrine, Ishizu, Marik, and Odion are relieved to know that their tribe's mission is finally over. Atem announces that his last mission is to seal the Millennium Items so that no one can abuse of them. Téa is concerned: she knew that Atem's soul would have to go back to the Realm of the Dead. Everyone stays silent. Ishizu and Marik look at each other and nod. * Ishizu: "Pharaoh... There is a Temple of the Realm of the Dead which we Grave Keepers have been protecting: within it there is a Tablet of the Realm of the Dead." * Atem: "A Tablet of the Realm of the Dead...!" * Ishizu: "Engraved within it is the following: "to open the Door of the Realm of the Dead, the 7 Millennium Items must be placed in the Tablet. Then, as the last key, announce the Name of the Pharaoh."" * Everyone follows up: the Pharaoh's name is Atem. Ishizu announces that all conditions have been met. She asks of Atem is he won't change his set decision. Atem merely nods in agreement. She then announces that they'll guide them to the Temple of the Realm of the Dead. A Voyage Along The Nile. * Ishizu takes the group to Cairo's port: they will be travelling by boat. : Ishizu Ishtar "To reach the spot where the Tablet is at, there is no choice but to use a ship. (...) Back when the Ancient Egypt era, it was believed that ships were the way for the Pharaoh to transcend from the living world to the Realm of the Dead. (...) They believed that the Realm of the Dead was located at the sunset. There exists a Temple of the Realm of the Dead in there. Since we are taking a ship, it may hold a special meaning." * Aboard the boat, the group finds Mokuba, Duke Devlin, and Solomon Muto!! They've made the trip to Egypt to accompany the Pharaoh in his final trial! : Maximillion Pegasus: (in his I2 HQ office, thinking) "You've finally done it,'' Yugi boy. Everything I spent my life creating has been leading up to this. From the moment I received the Millennium Eye to the moment I recreated the ancient shadow games in the form of Duel Monsters. It was fate's hand guiding me to set the stage for the Pharaoh's final journey home. But I wasn't the only one led by fate. Every person the Pharaoh encountered along the way was destined to play a role in his journey. And I'm willing to bet most of them didn't even know it. But each individual, no matter how utterly clueless, was a necessary piece needed to complete the puzzle of the Pharaoh's life. Be they weird fisherman duelists or annoying, mousy little girls, all of these people have one thing common: each one is connected by a young man named Yugi Boy and that mysterious alter ego of his. And not only did these individuals help Yugi, but in turn Yugi touched each of their lives as well. " (montage follows showing Mai Valentine, Rebecca Hawkins & Professor Hawkins, Rex Raptor & Weevil Underwood, Mako Tsunami, Serenity Wheeler, Alister, Valon, Rafael, Vivian Wong and Leon von Schroeder). Off to the Temple of the Realm of the Dead * Back on the boat, Yugi & his friends have started their journey towards the final resting place of the Tablet of the Realm of the Dead. : 'Marik Ishtar:' "''Yugi. There's one more thing I've gotta tell you no matter what." : Yugi Muto: "Marik..." : Marik Ishtar: "There's another engraving within the Temple of the Realm of the Dead. What follows it is the Ritual of Battle. ''" : 'Yugi Muto:' "''The 'Ritual of Battle'...?" : Marik Ishtar: "I wish the Pharaoh is also listening. I am going to quote the engraving's contents: "the Pharaoh's soul has to carry an sword for his sake as he departs in peace." : Joey: "What does that mean?" : Marik Ishtar: "By 'sword', it means a means to battle within this world. If it involves us Duelists, then it stands for "cards"." : Yugi Muto: "Cards?" : Atem: "To lay a card... In short: it means to be defeated in Duel." : Yugi Muto: "Then... It means that unless someone Duels my other me and wins, he can't depart?" : Duke Devlin: "I see! If someone can put an end to the history of battles of the other Yugi - kun, his soul shall be released!" : Téa: "But... Who can defeat him, one of the best Duelists? Not many are capable..." Night Falls * Joey and Kaiba start arguing about who should be the one to duel the Pharaoh. ** Yugi steps in and tells them he's already made up his mind: HE will be the one challenging the Pharaoh for the Ultimate Duel. But how is he going to be able to Duel himself? *** After some violent threats, Kaiba finally accepts the idea. He offers Yugi a set of his best cards to help him build his Deck. Yugi politely refuses. He will be using his usual Deck: he and the Pharaoh built it together so it's only fitting he'd be using that one. * Later on while preparing his Deck inside his cabin, Yugi receives a visit from Téa: she is having a hard time accepting the idea of the Pharaoh leaving but she doesn't voice it aloud. * After Téa's visit, Yugi reflects on the journey which took him and the Pharaoh to where they are now. : Yugi Muto: (thinking) "The incomplete Millennium Puzzle I got from Grandpa... After spending 8 years trying to solve it, on that day... After I accepted for you to became one part of my heart, we've always been together... If I'm with you, then I get courage! I think I'm getting slightly stronger... That's why, now... For your sake, I'll... I'll draw out all of my power!" * Yugi finishes building his Deck for tomorrow's duel, after which the spirit of the Pharoah appears. He admits that he withdrew to a corner of Yugi's mind to give him some privacy: after all his opponent's cards should remain a secret. That's the number one rule to being a 'true Duelist'. ** It is now time for the Pharaoh to build his own Deck: Yugi touches the Millennium Puzzle and lets Atem take control. * Outside on the deck, the people accompanying Yugi have their own thinking to do (except Bakura Ryou, who's been starving for so long he cannot keep from stuffing himself full of food). * The next morning, the boat arrives at its destination. Trivia * When Ishizu talks about Egyptian mythology and the ship that transports the souls of dead people over the Nile in episode 220, the artwork of "Yomi Ship" appears transparent in the foreground. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.